Goblins of Reveran
This quest was run by Connor on 10/3/12. Participants were Toby(Barbarian), Cohen(Monk), Hayley(Witch), Ewan(Cleric) and Hayden(Rogue). Our party began at the marketplace of Grey during a rainy and miserable day. Whilst shopping for the essentials of adventuring, they spotted a man in a black coat hurrying in the direction of the bugbear, looking left and right in search of something or someone. Upon spotting Seeks-More, he bee lined towards the party and propositioned that they join him at the bugbear for a drink. Sensing that there was something more to this, the party agreed. As they journeyed to their favourite tavern, some party members recognised their 'new' acquaintance as the man who had been pinning notices up in the bugbear regarding the attacking bandit group that they had helped foil about a month ago. He sat with the party in the Bugbear and announced that his master, Alistaire Goodman, had sent him directly with news of a new employment opportunity that was to be given to them on first preference. The party agreed that they would leave as soon as possible to meet Alistaire at the keep. Inside Alistaire's office was a mess, or at least more so than last time you saw it; many books lay open on his desk, some bookmarked and Alistaire himself scanning another intently. Upon seeing the party enter, he beamed and welcomed them like old friends, only flinching slightly as Seeks-More flicked water on some of his books in an effort to dry himself. Alistaire announced that a job had come up that required the skills of an experienced party, to investigate the recent increase in goblin settlements near human farming villages and, if necessary, drive the goblins off. The party bid Alistaire farewell and set out on the Great East Road towards the village of Reveran , the closest township that had reported the goblin sightings. It took about a day for the party to arrive at Reveran, finding that the town was a small farming village if there ever was one. Five houses lining the single road that branched off the Great East Road into the town. Donar approached the nearest villager and asked where he might find who was in charge of the town. Thought there was no leader as such, the villagers generally felt that their elder, Aron Lambert was the man to ask. Aron was helpful enough, giving the adventurers a direction from which the goblins usually attacked. He did state, however, that the only occurrence of the raiders attacking anyone was when a young woman startled one and he pushed you into the river, they usually avoided harming people and only took basic foods, fruits, vegetables and small livestock. Donar definitely thought that this was worth further investigation and asked where he might find someone who had witnessed a raid first hand and seen the goblins. This person, Mildred from next door, told the party that there were anywhere from 5-8 of them and they were armed, but deliberately avoided conflict. Feeling that they had gained all of the knowledge they could from the villagers, the party set out for the forest that the elder mentioned. Once Seeks-More heard the telltale chittering of goblin speech, he charged for their camp, leaping into the centre for maximum effect. It certainly worked, some of the goblins falling to their knees, some retreating behind trees and some fleeing deeper into the forest. Donar began questioning the goblins as soon as the remainder of the party had reached the glade. Once of the goblins took a moment to glance up at the figure that had burst from the treeline and a gleam of recognition shot through his face. He stood in front of Seeks-More and clutched at a familiar dog amulet, announcing to the party in his broken common that he was the goblin that the party had released on their investigation into the bandits (1 ), that his name was Spade the Goblin, and that he had convinced most of his family tribe to abandon their pillaging ways and try to live in peace with the other races. They had, unfortunately, run afoul of some orcs who were forcing them to raid the villages they were camped near for food. This struck a chord immediately with the party who decided that it was their duty to help those who were trying to do good and live in peace from the wrath of evil creatures. Since the orcs were meant to collect some food from the goblins that night, the party decided to lie in wait and ambush them as they entered the glade. Cleverly, they lit a fire to obscure the orcs' night vision and hid in the dark. The orcs were dispatched with little effort, the ambush proving devastatingly lethal. Safe from immediate danger, the party decided that they would lead the goblin tribe into town in the morning and explain the situation, in the hopes that the citizens of Reveran would accept the goblins into their town and put them to work to earn their keep. Spade announced during the night that the orc that had attacked last night were only a small group of the main force and that the rest, including their leader, Grotuk, were camped somewhere deeper in the forest. Come morning, the party formed a protective circle around the goblins and led them into town, getting Aron to call out the townsfolk so that they could all bear witness to the goblins' good nature. After a quick speech by the adventurers, working flawlessly as a team, Aron was the first to speak, announcing that he would be happy for these goblins to stay in their town and work. After the goblins had been assured their place in the village, the party set out to rid the forest of the orcish brutes that had forced the goblins to do their dirty work. The tracks were easily followed from the glade, the broken branches and trampled underbrush painting a clear path through the forest. It was only a short time before the party came to a logged clearing which hosted three wooden huts on the opposite side to them. By these huts sat four orcs conversing in their harsh tongue. Our adventurers quickly devised a plan to have the Witch and Rogue flank the orcs while the others charged across the open space, drawing their attention. The plan did not, however, go to plan, the Rogue firing at the orcs before the second squad had gotten close enough to draw focus off of him. Thankfully, Seeks-More with his mountain bred speed and Donar on his new pony got close enough to cut down some of the orcs before they posed the Rogue any real threat. Soon after the battle began, the door to the central hut was smashed off of its hinge by an enormous grey skinned orc followed closely by two smaller orcs who all joined the fray. The battle was long and fierce, with Seeks-More and Matthias where knocked into unconsciousness before the healing magic of Donar and the witch brought them back from the brink. Eventually, our heroes triumphed, Seeks-More slipping into an unstoppable rage and brutalising the corpse of the large orc until it was unrecognisable. Matthias was first to begin the looting of the buildings and found a few saws, some lumber, some axes and a locked chest. It read "What is the inverse of open" along the curved lid. The witch finally established that the chest needed to be opened from the bottom while resting on its 'lid' and successfully gained the loot within: 30 gold, some noble clothes, a signet ring and a few non-magical blue gems. Seeks-More also took the masterwork greataxe from the corpse of Grotuk. After a quick check of Reveran to ensure that the goblins were holding up their end of the bargain (which they were), the party returned to Grey to inform Alistaire of their success. He was astounded by the goblins' decision to work with the humans, paying the party 200 gold pieces for the job well done. Before the party left, Alistaire was last seen scribing excitedly to Lord Tatharphen . Each party member received 650XP for the completion of this quest. Category:Quests